


The Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword (And The Paper Is Patient)

by Filigranka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: "Disappointment. Poverty. Lack of perspectives and social safety. These problems can’t be fixed by Aurors."





	The Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword (And The Paper Is Patient)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



“The Death Eaters are troubling our community now. But we can’t forget about the roots of this violent movement. Disappointment. Poverty. Lack of perspectives and social safety. These problems can’t be fixed by Aurors.

Giving more money to aurors might seem like a good idea, but it would mean taking money away from the poorest, the ones who need the help of our community the most. In long term, it would just deepen the problem of young wizards’ radicalisation.’

Sending an owl to “Daily Prophet”, Barty smiled. _That_ should make things harder for his father at the next Ministry’s meeting!


End file.
